Vagina Mangler
Vagina Mangler is a character created by Xynche in his let's play 'Stupid Skyrim' and is the main protagonist of the series. The character is of course completely made for comedy purposes, being one of the things that gives the series it's name, and is a prime example of showing that Xynche does not take Skyrim seriously. Stupid Skyrim In this Let's Play Xynche plays Skyrim, a game he has made well known he doesn't like, but does so incredibley unseriously. Vagina Mangler is a prime example of this, Xynche making him so he can laugh at his ridiculous character and make some rather dirty inuendos throughout the series. Vagina Mangler was sent to Helgen along with others, Ralof (Thor), Lokir and Ulfric Stormcloak, where regardless of not being on the list for execution, was sent to the block anyway by the Imperial Bitch. Mangler watched as his friend Lokir was shot down by arrows, and a stormcloak soldier was beheaded at the block, before it was his turn. As he bent down and imbraced death, a dragon swooped down and englufed Helgen in it's flames, killing many. Mangler, Ralof, Ulfric and some of the surviving Stormcloaks managed to seek shelter, before Mangler decided to try and make an escape attempt on his own. After almost being crushed and incinerated by a dragon, Mangler kep't going strong and managed to be reunited with his friend Ralof again. Ralof brought Mangler inside a cellar, and it wasn't long until they were found by Imperial Bitch and her henchman. Using only his pure boxing skills, Mangler managed to knock Imperial Bitch unconcious, and then chokeslammed her henchman on his neck, snapping it and killing him. In revenge for sending him to the block and killing Lokir, Vagina Mangler took Imperial Bitch into the back, where he beat her face in and then did what he is best known for, mangling vaginas. Mangler and Ralof carried on, fighting through more Imperials with his new found Iron Axe. Mangler later came across two more Stormcloaks, one of which he accidentally killed because he was in a dark room and couldn't see who he was attacking. Mangler carried on fighting, he came across spiders and bears, but managed to rid of them with ease...almost. Finally however, Mangler and Ralof both managed to make it back out into Skyrim, where Ralof lead Mangler back to his hometown of Riverwood, however Mangler took a detour killing rabbits and such. Ralof eventually lead Mangler back to his hometown of Riverwood, where regardless of a few problems, managed to fit in. He eventually came across Faendal, who he helped to win over the love of his life, and then Faendal followed him on his adventures. After helping a couple of the Riverwood inhabitants, he said goodbye to Ralof and eventually left with Faendal to go to Whiterun. In Whiterun, he helped fight off a dragon, in which people found out he was Dragon Born after absorbing the dragon's soul and using it to shout. Word quickly spread across town and it wasn't long before Mangler became Thane of Whiterun. Mangler later came across The Companions, where he came across his love interest, Aela the Huntress. Using her as his motivation, Mangler became a Companion, and started to do quests for them. He is still there to this day. Appearance As you can see, Vagina Mangler's appearance is quite dark, grotty, disgusting but yet humerous, which is kind of a match to his name. Xynche even reffered to him as a "different variation of Sloth from Goonies" due to his very unorthodox and rather deformed looking appearance. Trivia *It is actually unknown as to what species Vagina Mangler even is, however it is most likely one of the human types (Nord, Imperial, Breton, etc.) *Vagina Mangler is expressed as almost a rapist kind of character, examples of this are shown when he takes the bodies of the enemies he has killed around corners into the darkness, like what he did with Imperial Bitch. There are times however when he isn't meant to come across as this but ends up doing so anyway, like when he is chasing after Frodnar saying "I'm comin'! I'M COMIN'!", simply just wanting to kill him so he can take his dog. *Vagina Mangler is basically the comic relief character of Xynche's channel, as he endures some of the most comedic things happen to him. Such as when he witnesses two male imperials having sex, having a rather idiotic encounter with a bear, killing his own stormcloak allies on accident, chasing after a child after he was stabbed by him, being attacked by angry villagers after killing a chicken, failing to rob the general store after he stole the cauldron on the traders head and many more. *What's weird is that Ralof actually helps attack the Riverwood villagers on behalf of Mangler, showing that Ralof considers him as higher than his local villagers. This is weird considering Mangler and Ralof only met the best of an hour ago, and has already killed one of his fellow stormcloaks, whilst Ralof has been living with his villagers his entire life. Quotes *"Let me mangle your vagina woman" - Xynche as Vagina Mangler *"I look like a different variation of Sloth from Goonies" - Xynche *"Now it's time to do what I'm best known for" - Xynche as Vagina Mangler *"You're going too slow rabbit...too slow for the VAGINA MANGLER!" - Xynche *"I just became a better thief, I'm going to steal...people's VIRGINITIES! HEHE!" - Xynche as Vagina Mangler *"I'm comin'! I'M COMIN'!" - Xynche as Vagina Mangler when he is chasing Frodnar.